poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Day 2. Task to get Job
This is how Natsu's Team are having a Task to get some job to earn their money in Kingdom Hearts X (Chi) Back Cover. Happy: '''(Narrating) After that Day, I woke and wondering why that thing stole those sketches from me and my friends. and I don't know why. Next day Happy went to see his friends and Panther Lily give him a Fish. '''Happy: '''Wow, thanks! '''Lucy: Do you all think we'll always be together like this? Natsu: '''I'm sure hope so. '''Gajeel: '''How come? Where did that come from? '''Natsu: '''Oh, well, you now. Just thinking out loud. '''Panther Lily: '''Well, I doubt we can be together forever. But isn't that what growing up all about? What's important isn't how often we see each other, but how often we think about each other. Right? '''Happy: '''Let me guess, having scary dream? '''Panther Lily: '''Alright, No more fish for you. Boy, today's turning out to be a drag. '''Juvia: '''Maybe because of yesterday's memory thief. '''Natsu: '''No. You know what it is? We don't want do normal life. That's all! So, how about this? We all go have an adventure! And why do we want one! Because we haven't gone once this entire life! Many People, and Town. So we have to pack out stuff and go. They didn't say anything '''Natsu: '''What? Oh, don't tell me. You think I'll leave the Guild again? '''Happy: '''It's not that, Natsu. Don't you realized we don't have munny. After we restored the Guild. '''Natsu: I know, but I have an idea. They all left Fairy Tail Gray: We're going to the Town. They went to the Town and Happy catch up with them, and they all look at the poster Panther Lily: '''Tomorrow, we can win this. You and I will have to win from the finals! That way, no matter who wins. The Eleven of us will split the price. '''Worriz: '''Flinx. The Phoenix Tribe will come soon. '''Happy: '''Well... Okay! You're on! '''Natsu: You will gonna clean up! Carla: '''Go get him. '''Panther Lily: Is a Promise! Now, let's get down to business. All we need some supplies for our journey. How much can we get? Juvia: '''Food. Supplies. Chi. And even some Magic's. '''Gajeel: '''I see. How many money's we have? They count their money '''Erza: '''Just 1000 of them? That's only for a one of Us to get. We get some unknown jobs around at the Market. Once you have all the Money, come see me. She left '''Levy: '''I thought she would help us? After they got all the Money, they finally all the supplies '''Natsu: '''Alright! We did it! Now, let's have a Break. For tomorrow. Hours later They are watching the Sunset '''Happy: So... There are other town like Magnolia, right? Panther Lily: I think so. We'll never know once we find one. Happy: '''But how long we get there? So we use the Train? '''Natsu: '''Are you crazy! The ride is gonna make me haul! '''Gray: '''Whatever. If we have to, we'll think of Something else then that. '''Erza: '''So, suppose to get to another town. And how will you feel, Galjeel? '''Galjeel: '''Hmm... Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this planet. If there are any other towns out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other places... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right? '''Happy: I don't know. He lay down the Ground Panther Lily: Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just wondering around and doing some Job from our Guild. It's a same thing that we had. So we have to go. '''Wendy: '''You been thinking alot lately, haven't you? '''Panther Lily: '''No thanks to you, if you would have come to Edolas, everything would have change me. Carla, thank you for bringing me to Earth-Land. '''Carla: '''You're Welcome.